


Nightmares

by Jayfur08



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But the Holt family are just mentioned, Comforting, Hunk Lance and Keith are big brothers to Pidge, Just a short thing too, Nightmares, but enjoy, sibling bonds, this is kinda old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfur08/pseuds/Jayfur08
Summary: Nightmares.Everyone had them.Including Pidge. And she hated them. She hated that they also broke her. She hated that she would cry.She didn't like showing weaknesses. She told herself to suck it up.Until one night, she couldn't pull herself together in front of Hunk, Lance, and Keith.
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is kinda old and bad.
> 
> TW: Nightmares, losing your family, slight gore mentioned but not much.

Pidge laid awake in bed, forcing her eyes open. She hated sleeping. The nightmares would come back.

_ Why do we have nightmares if sleeping is necessary for our survival and to be a functioning human being? _

She groaned and turned over. She closed her eyes for a second. Just a second... 

She shook her head and sat up. No. No sleep. She got out of bed and walked outside her room.

She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water and walked into the lounge room thing with the two couches and sat down. 

”You're being a baby...” she muttered to herself, ”Just go to sleep. They're just nightmares. Everyone has them.”

But she knew she couldn't deal with them. They weren't 'just nightmares.' They were terrifying. They were personal and felt so real.

She walked back into the kitchen and set the glass down. She reluctantly went back into her room and laid down. What else could she do?

She checked the 'time' that they made. It wasn't that accurate to Earth time, but their bodies were used to it. It was 3:47 A.M.

She wrapped herself in blankets and forced her eyes open until she couldn't. Her eyes gradually closed and she fell asleep.

Her eyes snapped open. She was standing in her armor and had her Bayard. There were yells and explosions and fires. 

She looked around and saw Matt, laying on the ground and holding a wound. She ran forward, but someone grabbed her and pulled away.

She struggled and yelled in protest. She had to get to him this time. She had to save him this time. He couldn't die.

She managed to get away and grab her Bayard. She hit the Galran in the back and they fell to the ground. She ran to Matt.

”Matt! I'm sorry, did I get here in time?! Are you okay?!” She yelled, frantically checking the wound.

There was no reply. Blood was dripping out of Matt's mouth. His eyes were glassy and dull. 

Pidge put her hand on his chest. Nothing. She yelled in frustration, ”No! No, I-I can't lose you! I haven't seen you for years and you're gonna up and leave me? Again?!”

She stood up as tears streamed down her face. She turned and saw... Shiro? He saw laying only 10 feet away, bleeding from his side.

Pidge ran toward him, glancing back at Matt for a second. She shook her head and ran toward Shiro when...

Someone grabbed her.

Again.

She struggled and yelled, then went limp as she saw Lance laying near Shiro. And Keith. And Hunk. And Allura. And Coran.

She yelled, ”No! I can't lose you, too!” She struggled and turned. She saw her Dad laying near Matt, dead. 

The Galran soldier dropped her, but she could tell it was too late. She sobbed and looked up. She saw her Mom, standing there.

”Mom, I...” She stood up, ”I really messed up. I left you and... And I lost Matt and Dad and all my new friends and family. I'm so sorry...” She looked down.

She heard her Mom, ”Oh, Katie...”

Pidge hesitantly looked up and took in a sharp breath as she saw her Mom was smiling and had a cold expression.

”I always knew you were gonna fail me.”

Pidge sat up and yell-whispered, ”No!” Her face was wet with tears and she was panting. She pushed herself out of bed, shaking. 

She checked the time. 4:23 A.M.

She walked outside and saw that no one else was up. Like she expected.

She walked into the kitchen and got another glass of water. She couldn't shake what her Mom said. She had only ever lost Matt before. She never lost anyone else and she never had to face her Mom.

She was still shaking when she sat down in the room with two couches. She set the glass of water down and pulled her knees to her chest. Those words kept echoing around her head.

_ I always knew you were gonna fail me... _

She didn't even realize she started crying until she saw her knees were wet.

”Stop it, Pidge...” She whispered to herself, but she couldn't. Matt and her Dad were missing. She failed them. 

_ Am I ever gonna find them? Am I gonna fail my new family, too? _

She sobbed more, unable to stop. ”S-Stop it, Pidge! Stop cr-crying...”

She stood up and tried to push the thoughts away, but she couldn't. 

_ I always knew you were gonna fail me. _

”No...” She whispered, ”I'm not gonna fail you-” She choked out a sob as she started walking to her room. 

_I always knew you were gonna fail me_.

”I'm not gonna... I'm not gonna fail you...” She was talking louder than she meant to, ”I'm gonna find them and go back to you.”

_ Oh, Katie... _

She got to her room and started to open the door.

_ I always knew you were gonna fail me. _

”I'm not gonna-” She paused as she thought of Matt's dead body. Her Dad's. All her friend's bodies.

She let go of the handle before she got into her room. She slumped down against her door and sighed, ”I'm gonna fail you, Mom... I'm not gonna find Matt and Dad. I'm not gonna save the Universe. I'm not gonna have anything when I come back to you.”

_ Then don't come back. _

She didn't know where that thought came from, but it broke her. 

She started sobbing and pushed herself up. She opened the door and rushed in. She didn't want anyone else to see... She closed the door and sat down against it. She curled up and hugged her knees. 

”Pidge?” She heard someone, but she hardly reacted.

”Pidge, are you okay?” She recognized the voice as Lance.

She was still sobbing, but she wiped her eyes and stood up. She opened the door.

”What's... Wrong?” Hunk looked at her. 

She turned around, ”I'm... I'm fine.”

She heard Keith, ”Pidge, wait!”

She ignored them and sat down on her bed. She wiped her eyes and took off the glasses. She looked at them for a second.

She choked back more sobs as Lance, Keith, and Hunk walked in, ”I'm gonna fail her.”

”What?” She heard Lance.

”I left my Mom!” She yelled, dropping the glasses, ”I left her and joined the Garrison to find Matt and Dad and I haven't!”

Hunk sat down next to her, ”Pidge, you haven't failed anyone. You will find them.”

”Oh, really?! What if they're dead?! What if I find them dead?! What am I supposed to come back with? What am I supposed to tell my Mom-” Her voice broke and she took a shaky breath, ”I left her...”

Keith put his hand on her shoulder, ”You had to. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have become a paladin.”

Lance nodded, ”And you wouldn't have the opportunity to find your family.”

Hunk smiled, ”Which you will. And we'll help you.”

Pidge smiled a hugged them. She didn't want to lose them. Ever. ”I love you guys...” She whispered, ”Promise me you won't leave too...”

She heard Lance, ”Of course not, Pidge.”

”We promise, Pidge!” Hunk sounded cheerful as always. 

Keith just nodded. He was never good in these situations, but Pidge knew that he meant it.

Pidge chuckled a little and pulled back, ”Thanks... I'm gonna try to get some more sleep.”

They nodded and walked outside and closed the door. Pidge pulled the blanket over herself and tried to sleep.

Pidge never knew, but Lance, Hunk, and Keith stayed outside her room that night and then took shifts every night to make sure Pidge was okay. If she was having another nightmare, they would comfort her and she was always too tired and upset to question how they knew. 

They never told anyone else. Pidge hated looking vulnerable and sensitive, and they knew that. So they stayed quiet. 

Pidge never really stopped having nightmares. When she found Matt, they got better, but didn't stop. But Pidge had a support system and she felt safe. She knew she wasn't alone. She hadn't just lost her family.

She got more, too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not good at endings... At all... But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
